tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tea with Combaticons
Log Title: Tea with Combaticons Characters: '' Khamsin, Starlock, Blast Off, Vortex ''Location: Altihex Date: ''1/18/2020 ''TP: None-TP Summary: Khamsin invites three to Tea, two are combaticons, and he reveals some information that Starlock finds interesting, also Vortex seems to vaguely remember her... Khamsin seems to have also convinced Blast Off. As logged by: Starlock Altihex - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron Considering it is one of the places that truly piqued Khamsin's interests, it's no surprise the mech is present and casually relaxing at a street-side stall, sipping at the drink he's found himself usually enjoying in his leisure time as he just watches the comings and goings, every now and then having small conversations with those who have questions, but otherwise keeping a rather low profile. At least, as much as a mechanized Anubis can. Starlock, having left Harmonex, and dawned her old tattered cape to partly obscure her faction badge, has found her way to Altihex to look it over, and the people there.. She knew Lynx had a bunker here once so.. She had reason to come looking, more so after Khamsin had mentioned the activity here.. She'd smile some at the stalls, despite how run down the place was. "Huh.." Blast Off still has a fond spot in his spark for Altihex, given that it's his forgeplace and earliest home city when he wasn't in space.... even if it HAS gone *quite* downhill ever since. "Tsk," The shuttleformer shakes his head, flipping back the end of a scarf he's adorned as he finds himself walking along more market stalls. "If this is what it's come to simply to find a few spare parts for space alts, this is just *sad*." Vortex flies into the area, looking around for something or someone and then he sees him. The chopper flies closer. "Hey, Blast Off. Sudden Chopper!" he chuckles. "How are you?" Khamsin finds his attention going towards Vortex and Blast Off...and he sips his tea casually while simply observing the pair interact. Though, that bit of musing is soon brought to a close as he spies Starlock as well. Still, while he is indeed aware of everyone being present, he doesn't make too many moves to make himself overtly known in his spot, though that doesn't stop him from pulling his teaware set out of subspace to set out a few more cups in anticipation of the company. GAME: Starlock PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. While looking around Starlock does spot Khamsin, though he does kinda stick out, being the kind of bot he is, she pauses her movment to think.. Does he really want her presence around right now? Should she approach? She'd knit her ridges in thought, before taking a vent, and making a decision, she really needed to stop being so heistaint, and started her approach, giving a light wave. Blast Off looks up as a familiar copter's noise fills the air. He waits for Vortex to transform before attempting to speak. "I am better," he drawls, voice full of the usual pomp and aristocracy. Certainly, he seems better than the last time they ...talked. "More than I can say for Altihex, sadly. This place is half the city it used to be. It's where I lived for quite some time, you know." For now, his attention is on Vortex. Vortex transforms and lands by his brother. "Good, good." he looks around "This place is sa mess. You wanna clean it up like the Harmonex hippies do with their town?" he asks. Khamsin smiles faintly as Starlock approaches first, setting out the fourth cup just as she gives that wave. "Starlock...please, feel free to join if you wish," he motions to the settings, filling one of the newly placed cups up for her casually. "It seems Altihex is a big draw for notable visitors today..." He looks towards Blast Off and Vortex, his ears angling towards them both as he takes some time to pick up what's being said. "Hmm...hopefully they opt to join as well. It's a wonderful blend this time... the stall owner refuses to tell me what the specific ingredients are, but it's quite robust, flavorful, and carries some excellent spiced notes which suit the current season." Starlock nods in thanks, taking a seat. "Hope I'm not intruding on anything, came to take a look around this place since you brought it up." She'd smile, ethough watching his ears she'd following them, spotting the two and then looking back, Blast Off.. Okay, Vortex... Maaaybe, can he behave? She's unsure. She'd then look to the tea and smiled. "It sounds good, I'll say that." She'd chuckle. "Kinda been enjoying the fact so many have been getting into it of late." Blast Off frowns under his faceplate at Vortex's suggestion. For one moment he's thinking Vortex means 'shoot everyone', but no... wait, hippies? "How do hippies clean it up? With 'kind words and warm sparks'?" *Snort* "I think it will take a lot more than *that* to clean up this *mess*." He turns to gaze scornfully out over the stalls and busy -and filthy-looking, to him- marketplace around them. "All these low lifes scurrying about. To think this used to be the *jewel* of Cybertron!" Never mind that he, as a Combaticon, is probably considered default lowlife to most of the rest of the planet. *He* certainly won't. He begins taking a step forward, which will eventually lead him walking right by where Khamsin and Starlock sit. Vortex grunts "I don't know talkin about peace and being boring and cleaning things and holding hands. Its weird. I can't wait to blow it up what about you?" Khamsin tsks. "Oh, you're hardly intruding..." He looks towards Blast Off as the mech inadvertently approaches. "Ah! Blast Off...and... Vortex, hmm, if I have the name correct at any rate." He starts pouring the other two cups as well, motioning lightly. "Thank you all for stepping over to join me... I was quite looking forward to a bit of conversation, and who better than someone that openly debates with me." He smiles. "I've been giving our last conversation some thought...and I'd love to carry on, if you have time that is..." He gives the Combaticon an almost challenging look. "And I'd love to meet one of your fratres en armis, I believe? Brothers in Arms..." Did he know Blast Off really didn't mean to come over? ...probably. Does he care? Not at all. "Let's...avoid blowing anything up here for the time being, hmm? I'd rather not have to draw my blades." Vortex considers. "So , Blast Off. This new guys here." he motions to him. "He's a debater. He does it a lot." he grins under his mask , his optics glittering brightly. "Is he a mass...debater?" he cackles at his own joke. Khamsin smiles thinly as he finishes pouring tea. "Mmm, perhaps I am, but...I doubt I'm as practiced or proficient as yourself, Vortex. You sound like a seasoned professional." Vortex nods, not skipping a beat. "Well, my specialty is interrogations, but you know. I've been known to be a cunning lingui..." He says. "So. What brings you out here?" "Woooow.. May wanna get some lube, that joke was dry." Starlock says with a raised brow, grinning at Blast Off when she sees him, yep, she's here despite Blast Off's.. Warnings. "I'd be interested in hearing this debate." "Indeed," Blast Off agrees. "It is weird. I don't get this whole-" That's when he sees- and hears- Khamsin, stopping in his tracks. Armor bristles and his snooty look just magnifies- if that's possible. His fists clench and he glances back to Vortex with a soft *huff* at the copter's 'joke'. "/PLEASE/, such vulgarity. Let us not be *uncouth*, shall we?" He frowns under his faceplate at Khamsin- and there's Starlock. He blinks at her presence, then back glares at Khamsin while asiding to Vortex, "I do *NOT* trust this one, Vortex." Of course, there's few he does trust. "He acts all... well, he acts-and speaks- like those peace-loving hippies we were just talking about. But then he professes things that say *otherwise*. I do believe he was telling me how he looks forward to people like *us* being obsolete and not even existing on the Cybertron of the future." He eyes that tea, not making any move to accept it or sit down. Vortex nods "Oh yeah you definitely need lube if you're gonna..." he says. "Sorry Blast Off. I'll try to behave myself. Kinda." "Well! He's one of those are we? Well, newcomer.." His optics narrow behind his mask a bit. "There will always be a need for us. We'll never be obsolete. So long as people like ti fire weapons they'll need mercenaries." Khamsin then looks towards Vortex. "And...indeed. Though, I would not so much say a mercenary as...someone who is unafraid of delving into the depths of the unknown abyss that is Cybertron's interior, or perhaps unexplored stations and outposts in space to either defend the exploration efforts, to ...protect us all, or...even to take on risks from places. Such as...perhaps old wartime facilities with automated defenses or the likes." Starlock gives a cheeky grin at Vortex, before sipping on her Tea, before tilting her helm and looking at Blast Off with a raised ridge. "Not told 'em I see." She'd huff before looking to Khamsin. "There's gotta be a lot of those places all over the galaxy by now." She'd knit her ridges just thinking about it. Blast Off turns to just *stare* at Vortex a moment before shifting his attention back to Khamsin, listening as the mech explains. The shuttleformer's snooty demeanor does not change, his arms crossing as he shifts his weight and continues to look down his nose at the other mech, arching an optic ridge at Starlock before focusing back on Kham. He simply asks, "And what, exactly, *is* your idea of a "True North Ideal State", anyway?" Vortex nods "Adventures into the depths are great but you know. Violence brings in the shanix. And there's always gonna be war somewhere. Maybe not as we know it but we're warriors. I mean you can't tell a tank to stop shooting can ya?" Khamsin gives a light shrug. "One where we stand together, not divided by factions wherein one side sees itself as the enemy of the other and fights as a result. One where we do not wear one badge, see the other, and immediately feel as though our interactions will inevitably lead to pulling weapons on one another." He looks at Vortex. "Does a tank always need to shoot to destroy? Seismic sensors to see deep into the crust of a planet often times require shooting into the ground to plant... likewise, as buildings need to be replaced, the old need to be demolished so that foundations can be set. Not everything has to be about war." Starlock crosses her arms and raises ridge, she's interested to see where this is going to go. Vortex leans in "Not told him what, Blast Off?" he asks, turning his attention to his brother. A secret. Hidden from him! The interrogator is roused a bit. "I guess." he says to Khamsin "I'm not a tank so I wouldn't know." Blast Off blinks and looks from Starlock to Vortex. "What?" Now he's the one who's confused. "I haven't *not* told you anything!" He squints at Starlock, "Unless you just mean I haven't babbled on about this nonsense to Vortex. Why would I?" He tightens his crossed arms, huffing as he looks back to Khamsin. "And doesn't that sound nice. Just like a dreamer. So much noble effort, is it not? You are willing to shoulder this great burden, are you? Take on the likes of Optimus Prime, Megatron, and slag knows who else? You realize this will, of course, put your life in high danger for some who will not like the way you speak. And for why? The *kindness of your spark*?" Starlock shrugs. "figured you'd told him." She'd nod, she'd looked at Vortex, wondering if he remembered her or not, but she lets it go. "Starlock by the way." She tells Vortex. She'd then look to Blast Off and raised a ridge, then looking to Kham, wondering if he'd say like he did with her and the others. GAME: Vortex PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Khamsin listens and nods slowly. "I know exactly the level of risk I am taking on. I know Megatron has opted to conquer Cybertron in response, stating that peace will only come on the heels of his ultimate victory. I know Optimus Prime has extended an offer to speak... one which I intend to take him up on in the hopes that I can sway some of his current mindset towards what is truly needed for us all... I know that when I do eventually hold the summit for those interested and who will represent their factions and beliefs...I will most likely be shot, stabbed, or maimed. Risks do not scare me." He sips his tea and thinks for a moment. "The notion that I, and some of those I've come to know rather well, will never be able to live in peace or without having to constantly look over their shoulders every time they pass a shadow... so, yes, I want safety. I want to be able walk wherever I choose, with whomever I wish to be by my side...in a world where civil war doesn't threaten the notion of individualism." He sips his tea again. "What do you want, Blast Off...pray tell." Vortex grunts "What sort of inane things are you hiding? Maybe I wanna know too so we can laugh about it?" He says "That's a real good question, newcomer." He stares at Starlock a moment. "Star...lock. I remember you. You were on. A moon right?" his optics seem distant. Blast Off listens, optics dimming slightly. "MmmHmmm." There is something about those last few sentences that keeps him quiet a moment, not able to just dismiss immediately and wave away, but he eventually lets out a *huff*. "I've *heard* people talk like you before. Of wonderful things, glorious things, absolutely magnificent ideas that got masses of people rallying behind them. And then, when they finally gained what they sought, their /true/ colors came out. *Nobody* shoulders an undertaking as *massive* as the one you describe out of the 'kindness of their spark', and I'm not sure safety is quite enough either..." Here he strokes his chin with the hand jutting up from crossed arms, trying to consider if that's enough for such an undertaking. Hmm. "Those seeking safety tend to *hide* rather than stick their necks out, you know? And I've heard these charlatans and cyber-snake-oil sales mechs promising the greatest of things, but they're always in it for *something*. Something underhanded, something secret. And I still say that's what *you've* got. A SECRET." He huffs again. "At the moment, what /I'd/ like? Is to know what it is." Starlock pauses tea cup in her hand and blinks at Vortex, ooor maybe he does remember her! She'd blink at him, setting the cup down. "Which one?" She'd ask, raising a ridge, before looking back to Blast Off and Kham, falling silent. Vortex blinks "There's two of them don't make me choose. But you were there. And I was there ad blast off was there." He looks to Blast Off. "was I drunk or..." Khamsin gives a light nod. "I would normally agree that, yes, hiding is an easy way to ensure one's own safety...but have you considered that maybe, just maybe, it's not my safety I'm trying to safeguard? What would you do to protect Vortex, or Onslaught, or Swindle...or Brawl?" He looks at his tea and frowns lightly. "I am...first and foremost...a servant to someone I swore I'd defend with my own life, and bringing about this massive change on Cybertron is, perhaps, the only way I can guarantee I've performed my job to a degree I deem...acceptable." He nods, sipping his tea again. "So...my big secret...is I'm doing this for the most selfish of reasons. Because I've so much to gain by being able to retire in peace." Vortex crosses his arms "Don't try to use our family against us." He hisses. "There's only one person who decides when we start fighting and when we stop. And that's Onslaught." For the first time, Khamsin is starting to talk Blast Off's own language, though the suspicious shuttle doesn't show many outwards signs- except he does lift his chin and really seem to be considering something as Khamsin speaks of doing this for someone he cares about. Ohhh. HMMM. He begins considering all this just as Vortex reacts with greater suspicion, and the shuttleformer glances over to his teammate. Now he seems to be pondering something, quietly, before nodding to the copter. "He speaks truth. If you *truly* want to convince us, you need to speak to Onslaught. I will say this- you convince Onslaught to work at your side, then you will encounter no resistance from me." "Ah.. That" She'd knit her ridges. Starlock clearly knew what Vortex was speaking of. "Honestly surprised you remembered me first, of all them." She'd chuckle, before looking to Kham, she looks ready to correct Vortex but. She pauses, thinking that over, given what Khamsin said the other day, and then nods at Blast Off, whom seemed to also pick up what he ment... Though Convincing Onslaught was gonna be like talking to a /wall./ GAME: Vortex PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Vortex continues to stare at Starlock "It was a long time ago, I know it. Can you ...give me a hint? Where do I know you from?" he asks. Khamsin gives a light nod. "I look forward to that conversation, then..." He motions. "But until then, care to join for tea?" He smiles faintly. "If I recall, Blast Off, you...enjoy the finer and more cultured things in life, yes? When do you think the fine theatre and performing arts will be able to return safely to Cybertron? And...what would you care to see first?" Starlock smiles at Khamsin, yeah that sounds like Something Blast Off would like, given all his snooty talk! She'd look down at her tea. "I think it was in my first years of being an autobot..." She'd muse glancing up. "Ya' did something stupid, ended up in Garrus-1... I was.." She'd glance down. "...I didn't want a /certain/ medical mech to do anything too you." She'd nod. "So you likely remember me patching up more then what Prowl would of liked." She'd sip her tea. Vortex looks to Starlock "You have to be more specific. If it's a penitentiary, I've...been there more then once." he looks to Khamsin "Is it drugged?" he asks almost hopefully. Blast Off glances over at Vortex and Starlock, "Did you two know one another?" Now back to Khamsin. He rolls his shoulders back as culture is mentioned. "Why, yes, I am a shuttlemech. I was *built* high class. And I may not still be *here*..." He uncrosses his arms long enough to sweep back towards where the space labs still exist, "Or here from millions of years ago, but I remember what once was and I shall always strive to carry myself as a gentlemech, even in these rather uncouth times." He stops to stare at Vortex, face pinching as prison is mentioned, and glancing to Starlock like- wait what?- "Vortex...." before trying to finish his speech to Khamsin. He still won't accept the tea. He did that before, he remembers how THAT ended! But culture, one of his favorite subjects~... "I suppose if the war ended, the arts *would* return, yes. There used to be a delightful opera house I frequented... long gone, now." He frowns and looks back to Vortex, then Khamsin, then the tea. "It BETTER not be." GAME: Vortex FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Vortex starts to go oddly quiet. "I remember a lot of prisons. The last one was very dark for a long, long time." he wanders off by himself, and takes a rotor off his back, his optics clouding over a bit. Oh dear. Khamsin quirks his brow lightly. "Drugged...? No. It isn't. Why would I dare ruin a good tea that way..." He gives a light snort before sipping at his own again lightly. "You'll just have to poison your own to suit your specific tastes, Vortex. I quit carrying anything on me that would even come close to what you like a long time ago." Vortex is not at home right now. Hes wandering off in his own direction with that rotor in hand. "Mmm hmm." is his only response, showing he heard but probably didn't comprehend the world around him. His optic band is unfocused as he takes that blade and starts to run it across the palm of his hand. Hes not cutting in yet but he's close to it. Starlock thinks. "...Pharma ring a bell?" She'd ask Vortex before noticing him Wondering off. "Umm Vortex?" She'd ask, trying to call him back over, she glanced to Blast Off a bit worried... Though she does make note of that last sentence of Khams. Blast Off watches Khamsin, glancing at the tea. He doesn't make any further accusations, nor does he accept the tea. He still doesn't trust this guy.. though he's not really worried about the tea. It's a matter of principle... one does not sup with enemies, and he's still unsure where Khamsin lies. He frowns under the faceplate, then looks over and... oop. "Vortex?" Wait, last prison? Long time? The shuttle's own optics pale slightly as he turns and heads after the rotary. "Vortex, frag it, you're OUT! There is NO..." He stops and hushes himself, glancing over at the other two. Not gonna outright mention boxes in front of them. "You're out, you're here with me. Remember?" He reaches for Tex's arm, trying to grab hold before he can do anything. "FEEL me?" GAME: Vortex PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Khamsin frowns lightly as he watches Vortex, but is otherwise quiet, letting Blast Off handle the...situation as only someone familiar with the situation can. Vortex murmurs. "Pharma?" he seems more confused than anything. "No just the darkness. No not Dark. Nothing. For so very long.." and then Blast Off grabs his arm which seems to snap him out of it. He drops the rotor to the ground with a loud clatter, his optics focusing again. "W...where? Woah sorry. Its been a while since I had a wobbly like that." he chuckles. "Thanks, bro." He looks to the others. "I dont do drugs anymore or drink until I pass out." Starlock nods to Blast Off, relaxing, and taking a seat once more, whatever happened to them seemed to have been bad, she'd knit her ridges at it. "Ah, that's good, couldn't been healthy for you." Blast Off is tense, worried- though he tries to mask that- and watches intently until Vortex finally drops the rotor. Here he relaxes some, letting out a relieved vent. "You're not... there. And there's no Pharma. I'll rip his optics out if he should try to harm you again...but he's not here, Vortex." He keeps his grip on Tex's arm, providing that needed grounding of sensation... a hand's pressure being better than cutting oneself. He eventually glances back to Starlock. "..." Drawing in another vent, he mutters, "No, I'd say incarceration... isn't exactly... healthy for the mind in the long run, no." Especially spark extraction. Khamsin gives a light nod at that. "Unfortunate that such things were endured... there's never a need for that." He finishes his own tea and, since Blast Off has opted not to partake, reaches for the other cup to sip from it lightly. "Hopefully healing can be had in time..." Vortex is controlled by that hand. Any sensation seems to work and that hand is just as good if not better than the blade. "Yeah. They took us out and put us on the shelf. Forgot about us I think. It was four...five..six..ten million. I don't know. I tried to count numbers but lost track at thirty seven thousand eight hundred eleven ,twenty four eighteen." he says like that's a real number. "i'm not a weak minded mech but that's a long time to be left in silence without anything. No sensation, no voices, nothing." He settles down a bit, leaning against his brother. "You can go have tea with the neutral now. I'm fine. Its nothing to be upset about." He chuckles. "It happens all the time now." he says. "I miss my old body. It was so teal." Starlock nods to KHamsin, finishing up her cup. "Agreed.. I think.. That's what most need... Just.. time to heal, and move on, after all this suffering. " She'd look over. "...That is a long time." She'd cringe. "I'm.. Sorry that happened." She'd frown. Blast Off looks over at Khamsin, his expression suddenly tired. "...I hope so, too." Then Vortex begins speaking of their time in the Detention Center. Vortex is an over-sharer, perhaps... Blast Off most definitely is NOT. His grip tightens as optics widen and armor plates bristle. The big shuttle hunches down towards his teammate. "Vortex, SHUSH! They don't need to know about all *that*! Nobody does!" Keep all suffering private, never admit to anything ever, darn it! He turns to glare at the other two, eying them suspiciously. Vortex realizes he's oversharing and chuckles, changing the subject to overshare more. "And there was this one time. When we were in Bruticus and I made him feel funny in his Bruticus bojangles." wow, tex. Wow. Bruticus bojangles. "Anyways what were we talking about before I so rudely interrupted?" Khamsin thinks for a moment. "I...believe we were discussing our futures." He gives a soft chuckle and mirrors Blast Off's tired expression. "Though, I think some proper rest might be good for all..." Vortex nods "Probably." he sounds exhausted and he normally is after havig one of those. "Sorry I kinda messed up the peace talks and all. Maybe sometime you guys can meet without interrupting rotors?" he asks, just staying still against Blast Off. Starlock shakes her head at them and smiles, just giving Blast OFf a nod that indicated things were fine, she wasn't going to say anything. "Yeaah, a nap sounds nice." She'd sgrin. "...Just.. don't approach Megatron alone, yeah?" She'de ask Khamsin. "..you're doing a lot of good." Vortex grunts "Why not? See Megatron is alright. He just likes to shoot things like a good gun should." He murmurs. "If he were a glue gun it'd be more awesome but he doesn't agree. He won't hurt us though. He likes Bruticus too much." Now Blast Off just facepalms, sighing heavily. There we go, Tex is back to normal now. "/Vortexxxxx/...." he grumbles. He also goes about his usual, now acting like the rotary is the greatest bother in the world, though his reaction when his teammate was in trouble may have spoke otherwise. Groaning softly, shaking his head, he straightens and looks to Starlock, then Khamsin. "I do believe I find myself in agreement. For once." He turns, waving to Vortex, "Let's go." Khamsin looks at Starlock and quirks his brow slightly. "Oh...I've a feeling that I won't need to approach Megatron. He'll undoubtedly approach me first... we'll just have to see, though." Starlock pauses in thought. "...Yeah.." She'd knit her brows, and dropped her voice. "On that note I've been.. approached, by at least three Decepticons whom are.. /worried/ about some of Megatron's latest orders." She'd glance around as she whispers. Khamsin frowns a bit at that. "We can undoubtedly discuss the matter in a setting that's more suitable for such..." He looks at Vortex's untouched tea and reaches for that as well, setting it in front of Starlock. "But...first things first..." Starlock nods. "Thank you." she'd smile sipping on it. Vortex shuffles after blast off. "That's cause they're not in Bruticus. If you're not useful, you're disposable. Maybe they're weak or somethin." "That's probably it," says Blast off off-handedly as he meanders off into the crowds, Tex still clinging close. Category:2020 Category:Logs